


Tumblr Prompt 3 (Helena)

by Yoselin



Series: L&L Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Love & Legends (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 13:51:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13319505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoselin/pseuds/Yoselin
Summary: Originally posted to Tumblr.“How about a MC / Helena where Helena gets protective in a funny way?”





	Tumblr Prompt 3 (Helena)

“I can’t believe you did that!” My scream echoes through the quiet castle corridors and I wince at the sound of it.   
Helena, however, seems nonchalant as she appraises her dirty work. Her mouth quirks into something victorious and smug and she leans against the wall with her chin tilted up in obvious pride.   
I give her another shocked look before turning my attention back to the little rodent before me. The rat seems frozen in place, still stunned no doubt, and it lets out a pitiful squeak.   
My fingers reach out to touch it, although I really, really don’t want to, before Helena takes my hand in hers. She moves my hand away from the rat and intertwines her fingers with mine. I let her and grit my teeth at the rat staring at us still in obvious shock.   
“Did you really have to do this? Couldn’t you have scared him off?” I voice out.   
Helena grins and her own hand reaches for the rat. Rather than touch it, her fingers shine black and the rat is lifted in the air. It squeaks in terror and struggles as it levitates. I look away.   
“I did. Lennox should know not to touch what is mine,” Helena moves her hand and the rat is jerked sharply up.   
At the sound of his name, rat-Lennox bares his teeth. He lunges for Helena and nearly bites her finger before he is jerked up and down rapidly by Helena’s magic as punishment.   
I clench my jaw, a little off put by the evening’s developments, yet my worry begins to dissipate. Despite the fact that I know the others, particularly Magnus, will give Helena a tongue lashing for hexing a fellow General, I can’t help but be amused. In all honesty, Lennox deserved his fate.   
It served him right to become a rat after trying to cozy up to me earlier. I had made my disgust with him quite clear, had hissed that I was uninterested with his advances adamantly, yet he had continued. He had tried to put his arms around me and convince me that he could be a better lover than Helena when dark tendrils of magic had wrapped around his form. Before I could even blink, a rat had replaced him and a very proud looking Helena had poked her head from a nearby doorway.   
Helena held the rat in the air for another moment before conjuring a basket. With a swirl of her hand, rat-Lennox was dropped unceremoniously into the woven container and Helena was holding it in her hand.   
I bit the inside of my cheek still a little nervous about the whole ordeal.   
“I think he learned his lesson, Helena. Change him back before the others find out,” I warn.   
Helena throws me a smirk before tapping a finger against the rat’s head. It shrieks in response and tries to bite her.  
“Ah, ah, no biting or I’ll make you a worm,” Helena laughs. She then turns to me and shows me the basket. “Do you really want me to turn him back? I think he’s much more useful as a rat. I always knew he was a pest and now his true form has been revealed. Don’t you think this is a much better form for him?”  
I peer into the basket where rat-Lennox is now trying to scurry his way out. His escape isn’t working, however, and he only makes it halfway up the walls of his container before skidding back down and landing painfully against the bottom.   
Ok, that is kind of funny.   
I allow myself to feel amused for another second before shaking my head at Helena.   
“As much as I agree that he is a rat, you have to turn him back. I can’t imagine any of the others will be happy when they discover what you did. Hell, his cult will try to kill you for it,” I say.   
Helena makes a noise at the back of her throat and scratches the rodent’s head. I make a face. Despite the fact that I know the thing is Lennox, I still can’t believe she is willingly touching a rat.   
“Well who would tell them I did this? I could just give this rat that I found in the castle to Jinhai as a gift and see him feed it to his snakes. Then we would have to search for our poor missing General that must have been captured by Wolfson and is gone without a trace. No one would know any better and the world would be much better off without him.”  
I entertain the tempting, very tempting thought, before another pitiful squeak sounds from the basket. Despite how much I hated Lennox, this fate wasn’t very becoming. It wouldn’t be fair to end him this way...he deserves much worse.   
I shake my head and give Helena a stern look.   
“No, change him back before one of Jinhai’s birds gets hungry for a midnight snack ,” I order.   
Helena makes a face and sets the basket down on the floor. She begins reciting something before stopping.   
“Can we really not take a vote first? I’m sure Alain and Jinhai would let me keep him this way. He’s much more useful,” Helena smirks.   
I shake my head and look away.   
I heard a sigh and the reciting continues. Soon, there is a flash of bright light and Lennox is returned. He’s out cold, face against the tiles, and Helena makes a point to step on his hand as she moves towards my side.   
She dusts her hands off and smirks down at the unconscious form before wrapping an arm around my waist. I lean into her touch and sigh.   
“As fun as that was, don’t do it again. I’d rather kick his ass myself,” I murmur.   
Helena laughs, the sound reverberating off the walls, and her fingers intertwine with mine. She begins to lead me away from the scene.   
“Are you sure you don’t want me to step in next time? I’m sure I can do a lot worse,” Helena offers.   
I make a face. “As tempting as that sounds, you can’t go around turning Lennox into a rat...it’s an insult to rats.”  
Pressing a kiss to her lips, I lead Helena back to our shared bedroom before Jerry 2.0 has a chance to wake up and go tattling to Magnus.


End file.
